Ultra-low power devices are used in mobile communications, such as Bluetooth® Smart, mobile phones, or watches; home electronics, automation, computing devices or other internet of things (IOT) devices. Ultra-low power devices are designed to consume less power in comparison with other technologies. In some instances, power consumption of an ultra-low power device ranges from about 0.01 Watts (W) to about 0.5 W. Ultra-low power devices which receive an input signal from another device often include a low noise amplifier (LNA) configured to increate an amplitude of the received input signal.
An LNA is one of the largest power consumption devices in a receiving device. In some instances, the LNA accounts for about 30% of the power consumption for the entire receiving. In some instances, reducing power consumption of the LNA reduces an amplitude of an input signal used by the receiving device and negatively impacts performance of the receiving device.